


Everything Stays

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst, Autistic Papyrus (Undertale), Broken Bones, Ectobiology, FellswapGOLD!Papryus has mild autism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Multi, Multiverse, Skeletons, Snowdin (Undertale), Tale Papyrus also has mild autism rip, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), bone marrow, falling down - Freeform, its not really noticable tho, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Wine and Coffee make a terrifying discovery amidst Snowdin Forest(On Temporary Hiatus :'D)





	1. Chapter 1

Wine shut the door with a firm tug, turned on his heel, and walked down the stairs. Today was the day of the annual picnic, where all the different universes got together in Snowdin’s Center, a clearing forming a perfect circle surrounded by the different universes. They didn’t meet here often, save for the annual picnic, so it would be nice to catch up with the others, and take his brother on a little outing. He never really got to see him, now that he pondered on it. He was constantly caught up with work, being promoted to Captain of The Royal Guard. If he was being honest, he missed his little brother. 

As he made his way through the grass, he caught sight of him, sleeping slightly curled up beneath one of the many big trees that took up Snowdin forest. He couldn’t help but smile. Papyrus looked so at peace when he slept, a stark difference to the usual anxious and paranoid look he often held. Kneeling down, he gently shook him awake.  
“Hey, Coffee. Wake up dear brother..” He cooed, shaking his shoulder slightly to rouse him. He heard a disgruntled noise, but his brother sat up all the same, blinking his eyelights to light. As soon as he caught sight of his brother however, he instantly sprung to life, flinging himself towards the other to catch them in a bone crushing hug. It had been 5 days, the longest he’d ever gone without Wine. He often worried his older brother would be killed in battle, or while out on patrol, so it filled him with relief to see him. Wine chuckled, patting his back as best he could with his arms pinned to his side from the hug. “I picked up something for you on the way back..!” he teased in a sing-songy tone. Papyrus instantly detached himself, bouncing with excitement. Taking off the backpack (which jangled loudly with the different trinkets he kept inside) he unzipped it slowly, revealing a large thermos. He handed it to his brother, who took it and tilted it slightly, observing it. “Muffet was feeling generous, so I got you some of your favorite coffee from her café, “he grinned, watching as his brother’s face positively lit up. Coffee opened it with care, as if the drink inside might just disappear from his excitement. Steam wafted up from the cup, warming his face from the cool air. He sighed, closing the lid and turning back to his brother with a goofy grin on his face. 

“So, shall we get going?” Wine stood and held a hand out to his brother who took it eagerly, and they started their trek through the Winding Forest

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus couldn’t deny that the darkness of the forest gave him the jitters. All of the sounds and voices he heard, yet not being able to see where they came from past the vast darkness, just made him want to run and hide. He certainly couldn’t ask his brother to hold his hand, he wasn’t a baby bones! He gripped the thermos tighter, stepping closer to his brother. How he wished he could be like him. His brother wasn’t afraid of any dark forests or creeping noises. He took everything head on and didn’t back down from a fight. He didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have him. Papyrus closed his eyes and tried to focus on the warmth of the thermos in his hand as he fought the urge to reach for his brother’s vacant one. The soft clatter of his bones beneath the whispers and creaks was just enough to give him away, as he felt Wine lace his fingers with his and squeeze softly. “We’ve walked through this forest many times, brother dear. You will be just fine.” Wine rubbed his thumb against the other’s hand, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the forest. As they got closer to Snowdin’s Center, things seemed to feel colder. It was as if a blanket of dread was draped over the brothers once they were in proximity of the center. If the squeeze Coffee gave him was anything to go by, he felt it all the same. The air grew thick with the uncomfortable feeling, willing Wine to open his eyes. Just as he did, he tripped over a thick root of the many trees scattered amongst the forest, landing with a loud “oof,” his backpack slamming down against his back with him. He chuckled the embarrassment away as he sat up on his arms and turned to face his brother. What he was met with was not at all what he was expecting. 

His brother was shaking violently. Hot, wet tears streamed down his cheekbones, staining them a pastel orange. “Brother..? I am alright, there’s no reason to cry—“ Wine was cut off by his brother whimpering loudly and shaking his head, pointing directly in front of him with a shaking hand. Wine sat up fully. Hadn’t he just tripped on a branch? What had startled his brother so much? As he turned to look, the sight hit him like a fucking freight train.

Beneath him was Papyrus. Well, what looked like Papyrus anyway. His body was lifeless, his bones grey and brittle. He seemed to be dusting, or on the edge of falling, but he refused to fall down. Wine’s eyes moved upward along Papyrus’ body, immediately catching sight of the bright blue jacket with its’ fluffy hoodie. Sans’ jacket, he recalled. What was he doing with it on? Who brought Papyrus to this state..?!

Wine’s bones began to rattle with fear as he reached out to rest a hand on the seemingly dead Papyrus’ femur.

It was ice cold.

His shaking got more and more intense as he reached out with his soul to Check the monster

PAPYRUS  
*ATK 36 DEF 22  
*.1 HP

*Someone, help. I just want to see him again.

 

Wine let out the scream he had been holding in since he caught sight of the other Papyrus, causing all other noise to stop in an instant.  
He had to fix this, even if he wasn’t responsible.


	2. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bones have joined the party lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I'd just like to say that I'm so happy this story got good feedback! It's motivated me to possibly finish this story, so thank y'all for being so kind! 
> 
>  
> 
> -b0n3'd

Sans stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at Papyrus. He appeared not to notice, since he just continued to walk ahead of him. Man, at some points it really annoyed him that he got his brother those headphones. He grabbed his brother’s scarf, but still called his name despite the fact that he couldn’t hear him. “hey, pap.” Papyrus stumbled and struggled to keep his balance as he took the headphones from his head, affixing them around his neck. “Sans! What on Earth was that for!!” He threw his arms into the air and stomped his boot into the snow. Sans could only chuckle. “calm down bro, i just thought i heard somethn’.” Papyrus glanced around, though it was a wonder how he could even listen closely to anything with the music blasting from his headphones. “Well, what was it?” He turned back to Sans to face him fully. He shrugged, “i thought i heard screamin’.” Papyrus tried to hide his surprise but failed. “Who did it sound like?” Sans rubbed at the back of his skull, trying to remember. It hadn’t happened that long ago, why was this so hard? 

“i dunno pap, maybe it was just nothin’. we should just—oof!” Wine practically barreled into Sans’ chest, knocking them both to the ground. Coffee wasn’t very far behind, though his movements were more quiet and kept to. “wine, what the hell?!” He sat up, going to push the other off of him before he pressed a gloved finger to his mouth. Wine glanced around fearfully, almost as if he was expecting someone to just hop out and rip his soul straight from him. Sighing, he slid off of Sans and motioned for him to stand.

“I found someone—in Snowdin’s Center.” Sans rolled his eyelights, standing up to look at Wine with amusement. He always was so weary of everything. It’s probably the Royal Guard in him. “alright, alright, let’s go investigate then—“ Coffee jogged over to his brother, holding his hand. He seemed scared, but also confused. “No you don’t—you don’t understand—they look exactly like—“ Before Wine could finish, Sans grabbed onto his hand, roughly taking his brother’s in tow as well, and teleported them to the center. 

Being ripped through the void was an unpleasurable experience, to put it simply. It was no wonder Fell went through aggressive waves of nausea after landing. With a puff of air, the foursome were standing right above the body. “..like Papyrus..” He finished, sighing as he noticed how stiff Sans had gotten. His eyelights had guttered out, leaving blank, dark sockets in their wake. 

“what happened to him.” It was less spoken a question and more as a statement that had little to no feeling in it. If he was afraid, he wasn’t about to let it show.  
“That’s the thing..we don’t know. We were making our way here when I tripped over the poor soul,” Wine frowned as he looked over the skeleton’s body again. Papyrus crouched down, pressing a shaking hand to the skull of the skeleton. He grunted a bit before he pulled off his glove to feel the other better. They felt cold, yet way too hot despite them laying amongst the freezing snow. 

As Papyrus lifted his hand, grains of dust fell like snowflakes back down to its’ face, and he staggered backward. “whoa whoa, hey pap—“ Sans crouched down next to his brother, holding his opposite hand. “what happened bud? did you hur—“ “H-He’s falling down—He’s covered in dust, I-I don’t—“ Papyrus held up his hand, still coated in the grainy substance. Just as he opened his mouth to question Papyrus further, a loud crunch ripped through the quiet. The four held terrifyingly still before they heard the source of the sound speak. “Is Papyrus okay..?” Oh thank the stars, it was just Fell. 

 

Fell sat down the bag he was holding and knelt next to the skeleton, however, in the process, he caught sight of the real Papyrus, and instantly stood back up, taking a few fearful steps back. “W-Who in the—“ “we don’t know either, sadly.” Sans sighed, running a hand down his face. It seemed like the world just tended to work in all of their favors today, huh? They were supposed to have a picnic and hang out like they used to, but now they had this guy to deal with and—

No, what was he thinking..? Technically, this “guy” was still his brother all the same, and that’s how he was going to treat him. “hey, um, pap..?” He glanced over slowly, still looking a little afraid, but making eye contact with his brother seemed to make his shoulders untense a little. “could you check him..?” If this monster was on the verge of dusting, then the least they could do is see if there’s a way to help him out. Papyrus broke eye contact with his brother to look at the skeleton on the floor.  
He looked so much like him, it filled him with unease. He quickly shook it off, nodding determinedly to his brother and reaching out with his soul. The world fell away around him, fading into black as his soul manifested into existence. The sharp noise of being brought into battle filled his skull as he reached out to CHECK him. 

 

*FIGHT  
>ACT  
*ITEM  
*MERCY

>CHECK

 

The instant he went to check the other, a figure seemed to materialize out of the darkness. They sat with their legs drawn up to their chin, their head resting on their folded arms. They shook violently as they felt the check invade their soul.

PAPYRUS  
*ATK 36 DEF 22  
*.1 HP

In another time, Papyrus would’ve been afraid. Seeing his HP so low, yet it not being him at the same time was..disorienting. But since the universes collided, he was used to the oddity of it all. He stepped towards the other him, raising his hands slightly to show that he meant no harm, despite the skeleton not being able to see him. They let out a soft whimper when they heard his footsteps draw closer and closer. Papyrus frowned, slowing his steps to a snail’s pace. He distantly noted how he gripped the jacket like a lifeline the closer he got. Finally, he knelt down in front of him, resting a hand on his head and smiling gently.

 

“Hello,” he practically whispered to his alternate. They shivered before slowly lifting their head to look at the face of the hand touching him. His eyes seemed to glaze over with a child-like fear when he looked up to see himself staring right back at him. Was this what death was like? Meeting yourself before all of your mistakes? Before everything went wrong..?

He couldn’t stop the wail that ripped itself from his throat as he practically threw himself into Papyrus’ arms, repeating apologies like a prayer and shaking violently, trying to ignore the way the other him flinched. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry—I couldn’t—I wasn’t strong enough, h-he—he’s gone and it’s all my fault!” Shushing the skeleton, Papyrus shook himself out of his surprise to do what he did best: comfort someone. He gently ran a hand down his back, dragging it back up slowly, and repeating the action. The choked, pained cries he heard coming from the skeleton in his grasp slowly quieted down until all he could feel was the soft tremor that shook them with a force so strong it left Papyrus shaking too.

“A-Are you alright..? Who left you, who’s gone?” Papyrus kept his voice low, trying not to startle his alternate. He kept up rubbing the other’s back, but his touch was more-so ghosting rather than feeling like it was actually there. “S-Sans I—the human—t-they killed him—“ Papyrus was taken aback. He expected him to say something along the lines of him just leaving and taking his time returning but—this wasn’t close to what he had imagined. He felt the skeleton begin to shiver again before he patted their back, trying to stop their oncoming panic attack. 

 

“Don’t—it wasn’t your fault. You tried your best, didn’t you?” Papyrus pulled back to give him a sad smile, watching as they seemed to falter under his gaze. “I-I did—I really did—.” 

 

*FIGHT  
*ACT  
*ITEM  
>MERCY

*FLEE  
>SPARE

The black dissipated into dust as quick as it came, leaving the two hugging skeletons in Snowdin’s Center. Papyrus glanced up as he felt the sudden cold, looking around to see the faces of his friends and his brother. His gaze stopped on two familiar faces, Stretch and Blue, both looking terrified and worried. Had they always been with them?

“Perhaps we should take him back to your place, Sans..?” Fell broke the silence, all eyes landing on him. Sans nodded as Fell turned to pick the other up out of Papyrus’ grasp. When he did, he realized how limp the other felt, a stark difference to the desperate grasp he had kept on him just a few seconds ago. 

Fell looked down sadly at the skeleton’s face. It was void of any emotion, the deep, grey eyelights reminding him too much of something he didn’t want to remember.

“is he going to be alright..?” Blue whimpered next to his brother, rattling softly in the quiet. Fell frowned, glancing to the side and sighing in defeat. “I don’t know, Blue..” He turned to face the portion of the forest that led to the Tale Brother’s house. The trees looked more alive on this side, and the snow seemed whiter, more pure. Fell turned back to the group of skeletons watching him intently before he spoke. 

“Shall we get going..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yep, that's right folks, it's Disbelief Papyrus //also I have?? no idea how to bold/italicize shit so if it doesn't work my bad rip//
> 
> -b0n3'd

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll finish this but??? enjoy??


End file.
